Fairy Godfather
by SweetlyDesolated
Summary: AU EWE. Harry should have known becoming a godfather would not be easy. Or normal. Really, he should have known. After all, nothing for Harry was easy or simple. HP/MF


**Title:** Fairy Godfather

**Author:** SweetlyDesolated

**Warnings:** Implied slash, small smex near bottom, language

**Summary:** AU Epilogue. Harry should have known becoming a godfather would not be easy. Or normal. Really, he should have known. After all, nothing for Harry was easy or simple.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and co.

**Author's Note:** This is an idea my mind cooked up, and I was unable to write anything else until this was finished.

* * *

Harry should have known becoming a godfather would not be easy. Or normal. Really, he should have known. After all, nothing for Harry was easy or simple.

Especially now, when he was five inches tall, had wings, and had an evil bastard of a best friend. Currently, Harry was hovering a few inches from the ceiling, trying to evade said giant best friend's bruising grip. When he had suddenly shrunk upon accepting the position as godfather to Ron and Hermione's first child, Ron had been the one to catch and almost squeeze the life from little Harry.

"Come on, Harry, just get down here already!" Ron complained, giving up on catching his best friend and sitting next to his very pregnant wife.

"Nope, I don't think so, Ron," Harry replied. He was very irked; his voice was high and squeaky.

Ginny walked into the room and giggled when she saw what had been the source of the commotion around her family's home. Though Ron and Hermione had their own place, they had wanted to announce everything at once. "Come on, Harry, get back to normal. We have a date!" she exclaimed.

Harry huffed. "It's not a date, Ginny. We're not going out!"

The girl blushed and hurriedly walked from the room. Harry caught a glimmer of tears as she vanished. The same very pregnant Hermione rose to her quite hidden feet and followed after her with a glare in Harry's direction.

"What?" Harry asked. He landed atop the large clock, finally put to rest on a tall cabinet. One of the twins' hands was missing, now that Fred had died in the war.

"You and Ginny aren't going out anymore?" Ron questioned his best friend skeptically. His barely masked sigh of relief was evident to Harry and his new super-hearing.

"Nope," he responded.

Ron was puzzled but sat back in his chair, content. Harry tentatively jumped off the clock and caught his small weight with his strong wings, gliding down to the table and sitting on the centerpiece. He shifted anxiously as he heard faint sobs coupled with Hermione's soothing voice.

"Why me?" Harry asked as he glanced over his new body. His wings – wings! – were butterfly-shaped, and were black with dark green eyespots that faded to a jewel green shade in the center. His body was as lithe as it had been when he was bigger, though it was so obviously smaller. His clothing had changed from casual robes to a light shirt that felt like silk, and pants that clung much like Aladdin's, also made of silk. The pants were black and the shirt a dark grey; both contrasted against his somewhat tan skin.

Ron laughed, not hiding his amusement at all about his friend's predicament. "You are you, Harry. Admit it, if becoming a fairy had to happen to someone, it would be you."

Harry glared, but the effect was lost in his miniaturization.

A while later, Hermione entered the kitchen; it was filled with the deep laughter of her husband and the high-pitched laughter of Harry. She glared at the latter. "Why couldn't you just go out with her? It's what she's always wanted."

Harry shrugged and replied, "I'm not a leprechaun – I don't grant wishes. I'm a fairy. And I also don't date girls."

Ron gapped and Harry blushed; he hadn't yet divulged the fact he was gay to his best friends, even though he had known since some time in fifth year. Ginny was his cover up to the truth. "Aww shit!" Harry exclaimed. He tried standing and turning in place to Apparate, but his new form couldn't manage it. He fell to his front on the table, much to Hermione's startled laughter. "I was supposed to meet my boyfriend ages ago!" Harry whined.

Ron laughed at his plight, and agreed on Hermione's tiny signal to not bring up the fact that Harry had an unknown boyfriend. The redhead stood from the table and pecked his wife on her cheek. "I'll take you through the Floo, okay Harry?" he asked as he laid his hand on the table, palm up.

Harry stared up at his friend suspiciously. Deciding it would be in his best interests to just accept the offer, Harry fluttered his wings enough to move from the center of the table and land precisely on Ron's palm.

"You weigh nothing," Ron commented as he walked to the fireplace. He gathered a handful of the Floo powder and threw it onto the flames, calling out Harry's house address as he stepped into the green fire. His hand cradled his friend's tiny body to his abdomen and Ron felt tiny arms wrap around his thumb for balance.

They were spat out of the fireplace with a roar of fire and a cloud of smoke. Ron coughed once as he stumbled before catching his balance. In his hands, Harry was busy flapping his wings to dislodge the ash. "Never again," Ron heard Harry comment.

Harry lifted from his friend's hand and hovered before the redhead's face. "I'll see you around, Ron. You probably don't want to be here when my lover comes back," he stated.

Ron grinned. "See you, Harry. And even if you end up stuck mini, we are grateful you accepted becoming our child's godfather," he responded. Ron left Harry's house, once again through the Floo.

Harry flew through the many rooms of his home, getting accustomed to how big everything looked now that he was tiny. His senses were sharper for sure, he thought as he both gathered his lover wasn't home and smelled something sweet. He followed the scent into the kitchen, strait to the counter where fresh fruit was kept under a stasis spell.

The strawberry he grabbed was huge, but Harry was starving. Glad he and his lover washed produce before leaving it under the charms, Harry maneuvered his little body and the berry to an empty portion of the counter. He sat as he ripped at the fruit with his fingers. The red juice stained his hands and mouth, but Harry couldn't bring himself to care; flying with his own wings instead of a broom was exhausting, and his back muscles ached.

Eventually, Harry lay on the counter, full and content. He was lonely, though, with the absence of his lover and the other man's deep, soothing voice. He gathered enough strength to wash off his face and hands with the faucet, and to fly up the stairs to their shared room. There, Harry lay across a head-indented pillow and curled up. He fell asleep quickly, even as his wings slowly opened and closed against his back.

[o]o[]o[o]o[]o[o]o[]o[o]o[]o[o]o[]o[o]o[]o[o]o[]o[o]o[]o[o]o[]o[o]

Marcus was frustrated; he and Harry had had dinner reservations hours ago, at a reasonable time. Marcus had made sure to let Harry know the time, for he was going to visit with the Weasley couple first, much to Marcus's distaste. Harry had promised to arrive for their date on time.

He Apparated into his and Harry's home, and moved quietly through the darkened interior. He passed through the kitchen and grabbed an apple as he banished what looked like strawberry smears on the counter. He bit into the fruit as he ascended the stairs. He entered his office as he ate the apple, eventually throwing the core out the window and to the house elf-groomed yard. Marcus sighed, resigned to a night alone.

The man rubbed the beginnings of sleep from his eyes as he undressed in the hallway to their room, dropping the fabrics to the wood floor. When he was down to his boxers and a gripped wand, he sent a cleaning charm at his body and teeth and entered the room. The wand was set on the bed table once he navigated his way in the shadow-drenched room.

Something fluttered from the corner of Marcus's eye as he slid between the covers, but he ignored it as he organized his limbs, facing to where Harry would be if he was in bed.

He sighed unhappily at the loss of his lover as he closed his eyes for sleep. Marcus wondered where Harry had disappeared off too, as the younger man was always one to write to Marcus if he was going to be late.

[o]o[]o[o]o[]o[o]o[]o[o]o[]o[o]o[]o[o]o[]o[o]o[]o[o]o[]o[o]o[]o[o]

Harry groaned with displeasure as he woke up, still curled into the pillow. Something was telling him to wake, even though he felt he should sleep for a little longer. He squinted at the faint light of sunrise – sunrise? Since when had he woken as the sun rose? – and sat up. He smiled at the appearance of his lover, still facing the spot Harry usually slept in. The fairy frowned as his wings twitched behind him, the end tails trailing a path over the pillow, leaving behind faintly sparkling, black dust.

He flapped his wings with no effort; it seemed his wings were just like another limb, easy to manipulate, and sleep had refreshed the muscles. Harry dropped down to stand on his lover's chest. Marcus had rolled over when he was thinking, though his face was still turned toward Harry's vacant spot. Harry's eyes easily caught the faint morning shadow over the man's face. With a sigh, Harry relocated his small frame to the pillow next to Marcus's ear. "Marcus! Wake up!" he exclaimed, his high-pitched voice loud in the quiet room.

Marcus startled to awareness, one hand striking at Harry. Harry, however, had anticipated his lover's reaction and was already in the air, hovering before the man's face. Marcus squinted and rubbed at his eyes, then looked at Harry. "Harry? Is that really you?" he questioned warily.

"Unfortunately," Harry replied. A hand was held out to him as Marcus shifted to lean against the headboard. Harry lit down on the limb, which was then supported by a pillow over Marcus's crotch. He smirked; his lover was quite predictable. "Sweet dreams?" Harry teased.

Marcus's face remained clear of his emotions as he ignored Harry's remark. "How did you end up like this?" Marcus asked.

Harry's wings bobbed up and down – a fairy shrug – as he said, "I accepted becoming the godfather to Hermione and Ron. Was this supposed to happen?"

"Nope," Marcus responded calmly. His blank expression suddenly dropped to a depressed countenance. "Tell me how I am supposed to fuck you when my cock's bigger than your entire body," he dead panned.

Harry whined with despair. "I wanna be big again!" He accentuated his words with a stomp of his left foot.

Suddenly, his form wavered as a dizzy spell crashed through his five-inch body. He held a hand to his head as he was steadied by the closing of his lover's hand. "What the - ?" he exclaimed.

Marcus's lap was quickly full of his Harry, though his lover was a few inches smaller than before, and his features were more androgynous than before his journey into fariy-dom. Harry squeaked, "Small!" and he shrunk once more. A large grin overtook his features, and silently his body grew, once again filling his lover's lap. Harry leaned down and pressed his mouth to Marcus's lips, moaning slightly when hands shoved the pillow from under his weight and hips were thrust up to rub against him.

Marcus groaned with pleasure as he held Harry – his almost-normal-sized Harry – to him. "Good job on fixing your little problem," he murmured against his lover's lips.

"Not so little, now," Harry replied, trailing a hand down his lover's bare chest. His shirt, the grey silk one from his stint as a fairy, was pulled over his head and discarded to the side of the bed.

They rocked roughly together until both came, shouts muffled by the other's mouth. Marcus and Harry lay sated, Harry draped over his lover, Marcus's arms firmly around his waist. The once-fairy's nose scrunched up as he thought of his time as a fairy. "It will be just my luck to have a fairy as my Animagus form," he commented to Marcus.

Marcus snickered. "It could only be you, Harry, it could only be you." He pressed a kiss to Harry's messy hair and held the man tighter.

"No relief," Harry belabored.

Marcus smiled lazily and captured his lover's lips to silence his despairing moans. "Deal with it later," he suggested, rocking once more up to Harry.

Harry groaned against his lips and stated, "You're insatiable, and it's one of the many reasons I love you."

"I love you too, my little fairy."

He was glared at, but Marcus ignored his lover's frown, connecting their mouths once more.

* * *

So, what's your opinion? This is also my first Marcus/Harry, as I like the pairing. I know, many or all mentioned characters are OOC, but I feel that Marcus could be sweet, not just cruel.

Review please!

~Deso


End file.
